


When In Doubt

by saiditallbefore



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Shikako but no appearances from her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Towa and Komachi find that their experience working with Bat and Hawk has given them an...interesting skill set.





	When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedQwyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/gifts).



Towa and I, masks firmly on, walked into the room where we were scheduled to meet with Brown Team for our current assignment.

“Ah! You must be our sabotage specialists!” The speaker was a tall woman, wearing a cat mask that differed slightly in shape and markings from my own.

 _Sabotage specialists?_ I exchanged a look with Towa. The only sabotage specialist on our team was Bat. But this _was_ where we’d been assigned, no question.

“Er—” I began.

“That’s us,” Towa finished.

I glared at him from behind my mask. This was not going to end well.

* * *

“We’ve been on all those assignments with Bat,” Towa explained later, in hushed tones. “I’m sure we’ve picked up something.”

I was certain the only things I'd learned was that Bat really liked explosives, and Hawk-taicho didn’t blink an eye at plans that involved altering entire landscapes.

I bit my lip. “How many explosives do we have, again?”

* * *

“You were supposed to intercept the shipment!” the team leader berated us.

“Technically speaking, the shipment was intercepted,” I said.

“You _blew it up_!”

“And they won’t even be able to blame Konoha.” I smiled, and reminded myself to thank Bat later. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
